Sequencing and Epigenetics Core (Core C) Core Summary The proposed projects in this CCHI program will use genetic approaches to define comprehensive molecular properties of specific immune cells in different aspects of immune responses in different diseases and after vaccination from blood and human clinical tissues (lymph nodes and lung tissue). Facing the inherent challenge, of cell abundance and heterogeneity when working with human samples, the CCHI Sequencing and Epigenetics Core, unlike any other external facility, will provide a unique and comprehensive set of procedures especially validated for isolating and processing small numbers of immune cell populations and support downstream single- cell and bulk transcriptomic as well as epigenetic studies. First, the centralized team of the Sequencing Core will provide assistance to all CCHI project users for careful collection of small number of immune cells, adequate processing and storage of samples for all transcriptomic and epigenetic assays listed in the proposal. Second, the Sequencing Core will perform all micro-scaled bulk RNA-seq as well as single-cell RNA sequencing and will provide support for the whole transcriptome analysis, TCR and BCR highly variable sequence extraction from bulk and single-cell RNA-seq datasets. Finally, the Sequencing Core will perform micro-scaled library preparation for epigenetic assays (ATAC- and ChIP-Seq).